


Отсветы

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy Melodrama "BM" Scene (Supernatural), Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s14e17 Game Night, Gen, Post-Episode: s14e17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Кода к s14e17.Из 17-й серии 14-го сезона выбросили непременную сцену BM (Boy Melodrama moment) — «мальчиковой мелодрамы», которая зачастую происходила в машине. Я заполнила пробел.





	Отсветы

Дин ведет «импалу».  
В салоне светлее обычного: редкий в этих краях снег кладет на весь мир призрачный отсвет. Заснеженные деревья стремительно возникают подле дороги – справа совсем близко, – тянут ветви, словно растревоженные духи. Хорошо бы, если б это были настоящие голодные и злые привидения. Тогда можно подраться с ними, разнести их в клочья тумана, сжечь, стереть в пыль, прах и пепел – и выплеснуть наружу ярость и свежую боль. Расправить сжатую пружину, свернувшуюся в груди Дина.  
Миля летит за милей. Детка мягко, убаюкивающе урчит. Она выжимает всю свою скорость – Дин торопится. Он вцепился в руль, будто силой своих рук может добавить ей еще мощности, может отдать железной подружке то пламя, что сейчас в нем горит... выжигает его.  
Он на ощупь достает первую попавшуюся кассету, сует в плеер – и замечает, как подрагивают у него пальцы, – нажимает Play. Отчетливые и весомые аккорды «Кашмира» быстро и уверенно ведут за собой, успокаивают нервную дрожь, заставляют собраться. Дин коротко, с силой выдыхает.  
Он искоса бросает взгляд на брата. Сэм сидит, укутавшись в плед, прислонившись к стеклу «импалы», прижавшись к нему виском. Глаза открыты. Смотрит прямо перед собой. В белесом отблеске снега он кажется бледнее, чем всегда. Почти таким же бледным он лежал на асфальте у колес «импалы», пока Дин беспомощно наблюдал, как быстро вытекает из него кровь... жизнь... как быстро затихает пульс. Слишком быстро. С невероятной, оскорбительной быстротой.  
Можешь быть на «ты» с Богом, Дьяволом, всадниками Апокалипсиса, побеждать архангелов, пачками истреблять демонов и ангелов, соблазнять ангелиц и демониц, приятельствовать с самой Смертью и пользоваться фавором у таинственных существ, о которых молчат предания, но все равно ты остаешься человеком – уязвимым, хрупким... неодолимым.  
Дин протягивает руку и привычно бережно прикасается ко лбу Сэма. Лихорадки нет.  
Он выключает плеер и спрашивает:  
– Ты как?  
Сэм садится прямее и молчит несколько секунд, очевидно, оценивая самочувствие. Потом с запинкой отвечает:  
– Странно. Вроде бы всё в порядке, ничего не болит, у Джека всё получилось, но... мне всё кажется, что передо мной пропасть. И темнота. И что я в нее валюсь. Зацепиться не за что и не могу остановиться. Просто парю – тело какое-то легкое.  
Он проводит рукой в воздухе, стараясь показать свои ощущения.  
– Видишь, руки сами поднимаются, и опускать не хочется. Кажется, если я забудусь, то взлечу.  
Дин кивает и явно прикидывает, насколько это важный и опасный симптом.  
– Надо будет попросить Каса, чтобы он тебя осмотрел. Вдруг у пацана что-то пошло наперекосяк. Не хочу, чтоб опять был недокомплект или деталька встала криво. Хватит нам таких приключений.  
Сэм хмыкает.  
– Ты бы заметил. А еще раньше заметил бы Донателло.  
– У Донателло у самого в голове фейерверк после того, что с ним сделал Ник. Я бы сейчас не стал доверять его словам.  
– Тогда подождем, что скажет Кас. Ничего не мешает. Пока.  
В «импале» воцаряется тишина, согретая мурлыканьем мотора.  
Минут через пятнадцать – присыпанные снегом обочины и деревья остались позади, на ночной трассе по-осеннему темно, лишь перемигиваются дорожные огни и фары машин подсвечивают путь – Сэм поворачивается к брату.  
– Как ты думаешь, я умер?  
Повинуясь движению руки, «импала» чуть заметно виляет на трассе.  
– Нет. Вряд ли. Иначе нас бы уже посетила Билли. С официальным визитом и всем своим цирковым парадом. Помнишь, чем она нас старалась припугнуть? «Это в последний раз, ребята, больше лафы не ждите», – Дин клоунски передразнивает тяжелый размеренный голос нового олицетворения Смерти.  
– А ее не было?  
– Абсолютно точно, – голос Дина, как всегда, проникновенен и убедителен донельзя. – Ты бы заметил.  
– А что было?  
– Пара демонов. До смешного мало. Сидели в засаде около Донателло, нас дожидались. Дождались, само собой.  
– Не пойму: зачем Нику надо было устраивать все эти сложности, ловушки, похищать пророка?  
– Он сам сказал: привлечь наше внимание.  
– Зачем? Чтобы мы испортили ему всю обедню?  
– Да фиг знает его, крейзанутого. Доедем – спросим. А, нет, не спросим: Джек с ним покончил.  
– Он сумел... Я нет.  
– Я бы удивился, будь оно иначе. Это был бы не ты.  
– Судьба? Вот мне суждено поспособствовать смерти Ровены, если я правильно помню. Ее там и близко не было, поэтому я и не умер?  
– Правильно помнишь. Но это херня голимая. «Что записано в книгах Смерти, всегда должно исполняться! Это судьба!» Сколько пророчеств мы слышали? От Чака, от Кевина... Сколько их исполнилось? Херня! – повторяет Дин, для убедительности шлепая рукой по рулю. – Пока мы сами не сделаем шаг навстречу судьбе, не исполнится ни-че-го. Если бы я не сказал «да!» Михаилу... – Дин замолкает, потом все же заканчивает: – У нас бы не было сейчас всех этих проблем. Были бы другие.  
– Как всегда. Когда у нас что-нибудь идет как следует?  
– Когда-нибудь будет. Когда мы покончим со всеми злющими тварями. А кого не прикончим, того выгоним. – Дин обращает улыбающееся лицо к брату. – Джек откроет им ворота из нашего мира. Представляешь, какой разгуляй мы закатим, когда выпинаем последнюю сверхъестественную жопу с Земли?  
На бледном лице Сэма невольно проявляется подобие сияющей улыбки Дина. А тот вдруг серьезнеет, сдвигает брови и продолжает:  
– И вот еще, Сэм... Ты там сказал, что я всегда пропускаю тебя вперед. Всю свою жизнь. Выходит, даже... – он обрывает фразу, переводит глаза на дорогу, молчит несколько секунд, потом твердо говорит: – Этого больше не будет. Я не допущу. Мы всегда будем рядом. Всегда, всюду. До конца – рядом. И в конце. Так и будет, – он снова смотрит на Сэма.  
Распахнув глаза, Сэм не отводит от него взгляда. Обещание дал взрослый Дин, а услышал малыш Сэм, который свято верит старшему брату. Он завороженно кивает.  
Огромная черная старинная машина летит по ночной трассе.  
Дин ведет «импалу»... домой, к маме.


End file.
